Xalana em disputa
by Ana Souza
Summary: Durante uma viagem de gravações com Lisa, Robert não consegue segurar o seu ciúme e acaba voltando pra casa mais corno do que antes.


Durante a gravação da 7ª temporada da série, algumas cenas teriam como cenário uma praia, e com isso Lisa e Hugh viajaram com parte da equipe para dar início às gravações, que levariam dois dias para serem concluídas.  
Robert Russel vinha desconfiando que Lisa estivesse tendo um affair com Hugh, então estava marcando dobrado em cima dela, não a desgrudava pra nada, e claro, viajou com ela para acompanhar as gravações.

Como era de se esperar, Hugh não gostou de ter visto Lisa acompanhada pelo RR, ele realmente achou que esses dois dias de viajem com Lisa seriam perfeitos para que algo entre eles acontecesse.  
Todos chegaram à noite no hotel, dormiram e acordaram bem cedo para dar inicio as gravações. RR foi junto com a equipe de filmagens, e ficava observando tudo morrendo de ciúmes. As cenas eram todas românticas e ele não suportando mais vê-las, mordido pela dor de corno, recolheu o par de chifres e foi embora antes de encerrar o dia de gravação.

À noite, já de volta ao hotel, Lisa e Hugh conversavam no corredor onde ficavam seus quartos, que por coincidência era um do lado do outro, e antes deles terminarem a conversa, RR abriu a porta e pôde ver os dois conversando. Muitos próximos um do outro, diga-se de passagem. Ele e Hugh se cumprimentam com cara de poucos amigos, e Lisa sentindo a tensão no ar, tratou de encerrar a conversa, despedindo-se de Hugh e puxando o RR para o quarto.

- O que você estava conversando com ele? - perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

- Nada demais, assuntos de gravação. - respondeu indo em direção ao banheiro. - Vou tomar um banho, não quer me acompanhar? – ela o convidou da porta.

- Não! - recusou o idiota, de cara fechada.

- Ok. - fechando a porta.

Lisa não demorou muito no banho, e saindo do Box, colocou um roupão e foi direto para a cama, onde RR estava sentado com a mesma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Você passou o dia todo gravando com aquele cara e vem me dizer que ainda falavam sobre a gravação? Você acha que sou idiota? - questionou.

- Porque você está falando isso? - perguntou enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha.

- Você acha que engoli aquela história de que as marcas que vi em seu pescoço, foram durante uma cena? - falou levantando o tom de voz.

- O que você está insinuando, Robert? - ela para de secar o cabelo e o encara.

- Que você está se encontrando com ele. - afirmou alterado.

- É melhor a gente parar com essa conversa, não estou gostando do seu jeito. - levantou para deixar a toalha no banheiro, procurando um modo de escapar daquela conversa.

- Você não vai fugir dessa vez. Eu quero saber de tudo. - levantando da cama.

- Não está acontecendo nada Robert, eu já te disse! - caminhou em direção ao armário, procurando algo para vestir.

- Você transou com ele depois que começamos a namorar? Porque antes eu sei que sim, mas eu quero saber estando comigo. – ele a acompanhava pelo quarto com o olhar.

- Não me faça responder isso, por favor.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber, me responda. - aproximou-se.

Lisa já estava começando a ficar irritada com aquelas perguntas e insinuações, e não gostando de toda a alteração dele ela resolveu acabar com aquela situação insuportável e abriu o jogo despejando tudo na cara do RR, da forma como ele estava querendo.

- Você não faz tanta questão de saber? Então sim, eu transei com o Hugh. – ela disse encarando-o.

- Quantas vezes? Quantas vezes vocês se encontraram? - perguntou indignado.

- Duas. - desistindo de tentar pegar alguma roupa decente, ela voltou para a cama.

- Em quatro meses de namoro você se encontrou com ele duas vezes? O que faltou na nossa relação pra você fazer isso? – como todo bom corno, ele procurava o motivo da traição.

- Nada, não faltou nada. Vamos  
parar com isso, querido. Me perdoe, não acontecerá mais. - saiu da cama e caminhou até ele. - Eu estou com você agora, não estou? - passando a mão no rosto dele, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Está comigo, mas não para de pensar naquele idiota. - tirando a mão de seu rosto. - Você nunca vai esquecer aquela cara, Lisa. - disse  
frustrado.

- Isso não é verdade, não fale assim. - ela o abraçou e ele a afastou.

- É o sexo? Me diga, o sexo com ele é melhor do que comigo? - a cada pergunta sua raiva aumentava.

- Você está muito alterado, não vou conversar com você assim. – disse dando-lhe as costas.

- O que ele faz na cama que eu não faço? Te deixa marcas, como deixou há um mês atrás? - seguindo-a.

- O quê? - parou e voltou a olhá-lo.

– Foi ele quem fez aquilo, eu sei. Foi bom? Vocês transaram quantas vezes naquela noite? - seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

- Robert! - ela o repreendeu, aquelas perguntas estavam deixando- a constrangida.

- Eu quero saber! Quantos orgasmos você teve? Fez sexo oral nele? - colocando-a contra a parede.

- Você ficou maluco, eu não vou ficar respondendo a isso. - disse tentando afastá-lo.

- Você chupou o pau dele? - segurando firme no braço dela.

Lisa não acreditava no absurdo das perguntas dele, aquilo era doentio demais. Ela o olhou com raiva e respondeu.

- SIM, eu chupei! Adoro fazer sexo oral nele. - RR soltou-a. – Transamos duas vezes e tive três orgasmos maravilhosos. Hugh é maravilhoso na cama. Satisfeito? – disse fitando-o nos olhos.

RR se afastou e o ódio tomou conta dele ao ouvir todas aquelas respostas, seu sangue ferveu de raiva quando a imagem das cenas de logo cedo lhe vieram à cabeça. Ele aproximou-se, prensou-a na parede e segurando em seus braços a beijou com toda fúria que um homem traído poderia ter. Foi difícil ouvir aquilo tudo, mas ele que provocou com todo aquele interrogatório que o ciúme o obrigou a fazer. Só que ele a amava demais e iria tentar mudar o jogo, tentar fazê-la esquecer de Hugh.

O motivo do comportamento de RR não foi porque ele viu Lisa conversando com Hugh no corredor. Há tempos que a sua desconfiança de estar sendo traído estava gritando, mas ao ver todo aquele clima romântico no set de gravações fora demais para ele, desencadeando um excesso de fúria. Prendendo-a em seus braços.

- Está me machucando. – ao ouvi-la reclamar, toda a libido dela fora despertada, fazendo-o continuar a beijando no pescoço, como se não tivesse escutado o que ela havia dito.

- Robert, você está me machucando! - repetiu de voz alta.

Ele então a soltou e caindo em si, pediu-lhe desculpas, enquanto olhava pra ela observando as pequenas marcas vermelhas que se formavam em seus braços. Lisa o olhou e uma lágrima caiu em seu rosto.

- Me perdoe! - disse-lhe ao se aproximar. - Não percebi que estava te machucando. - enxugando com o polegar outra lágrima que caía.  
- Está tudo bem. - disse cabisbaixa.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta do quarto, chamando a atenção do casal que discutia. RR caminhou em direção a porta para ver quem poderia ser. Abrindo-a, ele deu de cara com Hugh, a pessoa que ele menos queria ver naquele momento.

Hugh que passara no corredor e pôde ouvir a discussão, olhou acusadoramente para o RR, enquanto entrava no quarto indo em direção a Lisa.

- Você está bem, Lisa? - perguntou ao notar sua aparência triste.

- Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela disse, tentando disfarçar o nervoso com um sorriso.

- Eu é que pergunto o que aconteceu. Você estava chorando? - aproximou-se preocupado.

RR se irritou ao vê-lo entrar no quarto sem dá a mínima para a presença dele, sentiu-se desrespeitado com aquela atitude de Hugh e sua raiva por ele só fez aumentar.

- Porque você não vai embora e nos deixa em paz? - disse RR irritado escancarando a porta para Hugh sair.

- O que você fez com ela? - perguntou fechando a porta, deixando claro que não sairia.

- Você é muito cara de pau mesmo. Porque você não diz para sua mulher que a traiu com Lisa e depois pergunta como ela se sente? - indo pra cima de Hugh.

Lisa entrou no meio dos dois para evitar que eles acabassem se pegando no braço, afastou RR e pediu para que Hugh fosse embora, mas ele se recusou.

- Porque vocês não aproveitam  
pra matar a saudade? - RR sugeriu irônico olhando para cada um.

- Eu adoraria! Você pode até participar. - Hugh debochou.

- Você está sendo ridículo, Robert. O que pretende com esse comportamento? - Lisa perguntou com raiva.

- Ter você só pra mim! Você é minha Lisa. – disse puxando-a para um beijo, querendo provar a Hugh que ele era o seu dono. Hugh acha a cena patética, e dá uma risada seguida por uma provocação.

- Você pode até ter o corpo dela, mas o amor quem tem sou eu.  
– É melhor você ir, Hugh. - Lisa disse cortando o beijo.

- Se ela não me amasse, não  
estaria comigo e nem mandando você ir embora. – disse RR

- Ela me quer seu imbecil, mas você não é homem suficiente para suportar isso.

Lisa estava no meio daqueles dois homens sem saber o que fazer, temendo que eles se agredissem fisicamente, enquanto que ambos disputavam para provar quem era o mais amado e desejado por ela.  
RR queria deixá-la constrangida, queria que ela se sentisse humilhada por tê-lo traído. Seu ciúme doentio não o deixava enxergar que era ele o humilhado, quando se comportava daquela forma.

- Parem com essa briga idiota! - pediu irritada.

- Se ela realmente te desejasse,  
teria te arrastado direto pra cama quando você a beijou. - disse sem dá bola pro pedido dela.

- Garanto que se você não tivesse aqui isso teria acontecido.

- Não é porque estou aqui, quer que eu te prove? - o desafiou.

- Como? - perguntou intrigado.  
- Vamos ver quem ela deseja mais. Espere a sua vez.

Hugh iria provar que ela não queria que ele realmente fosse embora, ia mostrar para RR o quanto ela o desejava. Hugh foi até ela e resolveu mostrar o quanto sentia sua falta.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você. – falou a levando sem pressa para a parede mais próxima.

- Mas nós passamos o dia juntos. - olhou-o intensamente.

- Me refiro à saudade de te tocar. - explicou subindo por dentro do roupão a mão entre as pernas dela. - Você não sente falta? - perguntou tocando-lhe o sexo.

- Muita. - confessou baixinho.

Hugh tocava-lhe o sexo com a mesma delicadeza na qual tocava uma música romântica em seu piano. Ele sabia quando tinha que ser delicado e quando tinha que ser mais selvagem, sabia exatamente o momento certo para executar ambos, o tempo que levava para deixá-la louca de prazer, o tamanho da fome que ela tinha por sexo, o dia que ela queria fazer amor ou simplesmente o puro sexo. Conhecia cada detalhe do corpo dela como uma partitura de uma composição, onde pra ele cada ponto sensível dela era uma nota musical.

Hugh brincava com seus dedos pelas dobras dela, que já estavam molhadas antes menos dele as tocarem. Ele ia passeando seu rosto por entre os cabelos, o pescoço e colo. Ia sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso que Lisa tinha.

- Você gosta disso não é? Gosta quando te toco devagar, quando eu exploro cada centímetro do seu corpo. - perguntou sem tirar a concentração de seus dedos.

- Você sabe que sim - murmurou.

- Eu sei que te excito antes mesmo de te tocar. - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Conheço cada ponto do seu corpo que te faz estremecer ao tocá-lo.

Hugh escorregou dois dedos para dentro dela provocando um leve gemido em Lisa. Tirou-os e levou-os em direção a Lisa e ela olhando em seus olhos chupou-os com a mesma vontade que tinha quando chupava o pênis dele. Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se da sensação maravilhosa que ele sentia quando ela o chupava.

- Lembra daquele dia no trailer... - levando a mão para o seio direito. - Que eu te fiz gozar só com meu joelho? - perguntou expondo o seio. - Que outro homem faz isso com você? - brincando no mamilo com o polegar.

*Flashback On*

Eles estavam em uma pausa das gravações, teriam que mudar o figurino e cada um foi pro seu trailer. Após a troca de roupa, Lisa foi até o trailer de Hugh para passar o texto antes da cena, o que foi apenas uma desculpa para poder vê-lo, pois já tinha o texto na ponta da língua.  
Ele adorou vê-la ali, pensou em mil coisas que poderia fazer com ela naquele curto espaço de tempo. Mas uma coisa era certa, o que iria ser passado entre eles seria tudo, menos o tal texto que ela insistia de ainda está segurando.  
Lisa estava com um vestidinho folgado e Hugh de short de pijama e camisa. Ele se aproximou dela e arrancou o texto de suas mãos. Encostou-a num canto mais próximo e ela reclamou, dizendo-o que estava louco e alguém poderia entrar, enquanto ia sentindo seu vestido cada vez mais curto. Hugh não deu bola, continuou com os beijos em seu pescoço sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela. Com apenas uma de suas mãos ele abaixou-lhe a calcinha, em seguida abriu-lhe as pernas e ela gemeu prevendo o que estava prestes a acontecer. Hugh colocou sua perna direita entre as delas e fechando o espaço entre seus corpos a beijou profundamente.  
Uma das mãos segurando o vestido, a outra o pescoço, e sua perna, mas precisamente a coxa, roçando no sexo dela. Lisa agarrada ao corpo dele ia molhando-o cada vez mais. Hugh afastou-se um pouco, suspendeu os braços dela segurando-os pelo pulso foi estimulando-a com o joelho em seu sexo, enquanto a olhava profundamente.

Lisa gemia contidamente para que ninguém os ouvissem e aquilo ia deixando Hugh cada vez mais excitado. Ele estava completamente duro, mas a ideia era de usar apenas seu joelho, por mais que seu pênis desejasse penetrá-la. Ele voltou a beijá-la e se afastando novamente trabalhou mais rápido com o joelho até que ele a fez gozar.

*Flashback Off*

Lisa não estava nem aí se RR estava vendo toda aquela cena, sua mente ficou completamente envolvida nas carícias que Hugh estava fazendo. Ela o desejou desde o momento em que o viu na porta, mas sabia que era impossível tê-lo por estar com seu namorado, sabia que era errado e ela não pretendia mais errar, ela não queria traí-lo novamente. Mas agora Hugh estava com seu corpo colado ao dela, com as mãos acariciando-a e o que ela mais queria naquele momento era fazer amor com ele.

Hugh a explorava com um intenso fascínio, ele adorava provocá-la não só com as mãos, mas também com palavras. Gostava de vê-la derretida e totalmente entregue a ele, os melhores momentos de sua vida era quando estava com ela, quando a tinha em seus braços. Hugh não conseguia entender como RR poderia ser tão otário tendo uma mulher como Lisa e era capaz de perder tempo com brigas idiotas e ciúmes imbecis, ao invés de aproveitar cada minuto ao lado dela, desfrutar de todo o prazer que ela poderia lhe proporcionar.

RR com a maior cara de corno retardado observava a cena inquieto, louco para ir até eles e acabar com toda a palhaçada, mas ele estava engolindo seco, não poderia fazer nada, pois queria ver até onde Lisa iria, até que ponto ela desejava o Hugh. A raiva o deixou suportar vê-la com outro homem.

- Você ainda quer que eu vá embora? - perguntou olhando-a nos olhos e apertando seu seio.

- Não. - respondeu fitando sua boa, desejando um beijo.

Hugh se afastou e deixando-a abandonada sem suas carícias caminhou em direção ao RR. Ela sem entender nada continuou lá, encostada na parede com toda aquela vontade de sexo que Hugh a deixou.

- Bom menino! Agora quero ver  
se você faz melhor. - disse Hugh ao se aproximar.

RR olhou-o como se estivesse o  
fuzilando com os olhos e caminhou em direção a Lisa. Ela o olhou com certo temor quando ele aproximou-se, não sabia o que esperar dele. Talvez gritos, ofensas ou até mesmo uma agressão. RR agarrou-lhe a cintura com apenas um de seus braços e caminhou com Lisa em direção a cama. Ele a fez cair sobre a cama e em seguida colocou seu corpo sobre o dela. RR olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e ela pôde ver a raiva e o desejo que ele tinha no olhar. O beijo não demorou pra acontecer, RR estava sedento por ela, por seu corpo. O roupão foi aberto e aquele corpo maravilhoso ficou totalmente exposto pra ele.

Hugh sentado da poltrona não tirava os olhos deles, sua curiosidade não o deixou nenhum pouco incomodado com o que estava vendo, ele sabia que não iria demorar muito para voltar a ter o corpo de Lisa só pra ele.

RR beijava com urgência o corpo de Lisa, começou pelo pescoço e foi descendo pelos seios, barriga, até chegar a seu sexo. Ele passou a língua como se estivesse lambendo um sorvete, provocando um suspiro profundo em Lisa. Todos os pensamentos dela estavam voltados para Hugh, saber que ele estava ali observando só fazia aumentar seu desejo em tê-lo fazendo aquelas caricias e não o RR. Ela fechou os olhos quando seu clitóris começou a ser estimulado, e ao sentir os dedos dentro dela gemeu o nome de Hugh e ele de onde estava deu um sorriso insolente. RR imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e quando ela abriu os olhos já o viu encarando-a.

- Você chamou por ele? - perguntou inconformado. - É ele que você queria aqui te chupando? - ele a segurou pelos pulsos. - É ele que você quer? Fala! - gritou.

- É o Hugh quem eu quero sim!  
Quero a boca, a língua, o pênis dele. Quero o corpo dele em cima de mim. - jogou na cara dele.

- Você é uma vadia mesmo! - xingou-a com desprezo.

Saindo de cima dela, ele olha  
na direção de Hugh, que ainda continuava com o mesmo sorriso.

- E você é um miserável covarde! Vocês dois se merecem. - falou com ódio. - Continuem aí com o amor nojento de vocês. - voltou a olhar para Lisa e em seguida foi embora batendo a porta.

Lisa levantou o corpo e sentou-se na cama ficando com os pés apoiados no chão, cobriu-se com o roupão e olhou na direção de Hugh.

- É melhor eu ir atrás dele. - disse sentindo-se culpada.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. - levantando-se da poltrona. - O que ele menos quer agora é ver você. - aproximou-se dela. - E o que mais quero agora é dar tudo o que você quer. - ajoelhou de frente a ela e tirou-lhe o roupão.

Hugh segurou nos joelhos dela e abrindo-lhe as pernas se colocou entre elas. Lisa foi sentindo os lábios de Hugh em sua barriga, a mão apertando seu seio, a língua brincando em seu mamilo e a barba roçando por onde passava. Ele viu sua camisa sendo tirada, as mãos dela o ordenou a olhá-la nos olhos e sua boca gulosa o beijou. Hugh levantou sem aviso fazendo-a levantar junto, ele virou-a e com o peito nu encostado nas costas nua dela apertou-lhe os seios e ela prendeu a respiração.

Lisa sentia em suas costas aquele membro duro, que já estava louco para estar dentro dela. Hugh afastou-lhe o cabelo e beijou-lhe a nuca, ela sentiu a pele arrepiar-se e seu corpo estremecer.

- Agora eu quero a minha cachorrinha. - sussurrou.

Lisa sorriu com o pedido, ela adorava tudo o que fazia com Hugh na cama, ou fora dela. Ela abaixou-se e apoiou as mãos na cama, Hugh despiu-se por completo e a penetrou devagar provocando um gemido em Lisa. Nas primeiras duas vezes ele entrou e saiu dela bem devagar, depois intensificou a invasão segurado em seus quadris.

Ele entrava rápido e por completo fazendo Lisa gemer cada vez mais alto, algumas estocadas e ele parou antes que o gozo chegasse em seu ápice. Lisa engatinhou para cima da cama e deitou de costas, esperando ansiosamente sentir o peso do corpo dele. Hugh juntou-se a ela na cama e foi direto em sua boca, chupou sua língua com tanto desejo como se quisesse arrancá-la, no final do beijo mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e a olhou nos olhos.

- O poder que você tem sobre mim, me assusta. - contou.

- Não mais do que me assusto com o amor que sinto por você.

Lisa o puxou para mais um beijo e Hugh a penetrou, e sem nenhuma delicadeza em seus movimentos foram levando ambos a loucura, até chegarem a mais um gozo maravilhoso.

- Eu sou o cara mais sortudo desse mundo. - disse exausto com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, ainda dentro dela.

- Por quê? - perguntou ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Por poder ficar assim, dentro de você. - Hugh deu um beijo brincado em seus lábios e saiu de dentro e de cima dela.

- Você tem que voltar pro seu quarto. - lembrou, mesmo querendo que ele esquecesse.

- Essa noite o meu quarto é o seu corpo. - disse abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo mostrando que a noite seria longa.

Assim que amanheceu Hugh voltou para seu quarto e preparou-se para o último dia de gravação. Lisa fez o mesmo e quando estava de saída, RR apareceu para pegar suas coisas e ir embora daquele lugar e da vida dela também, lugar esse onde ele nem deveria ter entrado. As gravações encerraram-se, as cenas foram mais vividas do que encenadas e ficaram com um perfeição sem igual. Todos voltaram satisfeitos para suas casas, menos RR que ganhou mais uma galhada e perdeu a namorada·.


End file.
